


Truth or Dare?

by NoelleLilacNotte, Yiiiiikes



Series: Turns out, good things CAN happen to Dib Membrane! [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vanilla, Virginity Kink, but it’s super mild, dacryphillia, unreasonably cute considering its porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: A routine sleepover with your best friend, what could possibly go wrong (or right)?
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Dib Membrane/Reader
Series: Turns out, good things CAN happen to Dib Membrane! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll we needed some fluff up in here after the last thing we wrote

Friday evenings were Dib's favorite time of the week. Not because it meant he didn't have to deal with skool for a few days (although, that did help) but because every friday at seven PM on the dot, you would show up on his doorstep with an overnight bag and a smile so sweet it made his teeth hurt.

It was 6:50 now, which meant Dib had 10 more minutes to daydream about marrying you before you got here and he'd have to stifle all that until you left tomorrow afternoon. To say that Dib had a crush on you would be an understatement. He'd been absolutely head over heels in love with you since you moved into town Freshman year.

He’d trained his eyes to notice the paranormal practically from birth, so it was no surprise that he’d noticed that the new kid in school had an X-Files shirt. And alien print socks. And a pentagram necklace.

Dib didn’t really believe in love at first sight, but seeing you for the first time was pretty damn close to it.

Unfortunately for him, he was a year ahead of you, so he had to wait until lunch to actually try _speaking_ to you. He’d sheepishly slid over the bench to the seat next to you, and asked in a low voice;

“So...do you like aliens?”

He’d fallen in love with the sparkle in your eyes when you said yes. He thanked his lucky stars you had an elective together, photography class.

You’d nerded out with him over the vintage Polaroid camera he’d brought that day, one he claimed could get pictures of ghosts.

You’d invited him to hang out with you in the library before school the next day, and he accepted in a heartbeat.

The memory was so sweet, but not nearly as saccharine as the fantasies he’d play out when he was about to drift off, or spacing out in geometry.

He liked the cryptid-themed wedding scenario best.

He had wanted to ask you out pretty much since he met you, but the longer you stayed friends the harder it got. He'd rather die than lose your friendship over an awkward rejection.

So instead of asking you out he just sort of... pretended that you were already dating. Nothing crazy of course but, he'd give you his jacket at the slightest indication you were cold, send you good morning AND good night texts, and when he managed to work up the courage to do so, he would tell you that you're pretty/clever/charming, whatever adjective was relevant to the conversation.

And you would be so sweet about it, drowning in his jacket, or sending him a myriad of smiley emotions with your own good morning/night texts, or bashfully thanking him as you tucked your hair behind your ear and bit your lip.

Dib was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening, and the sound of you dropping your duffel bag on the floor. You had a key, of course, he’d given you one ages ago. He braced for impact as you catapulted yourself over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

“Dude, what are you doing with the tv off?! Mysterious Mysteries is on any second!”

Dib snapped into reality at the prospect of a new episode of you two’s favorite show.

“The ad from Crop Circles Magazine says they’re doing a two part special this week, on Bigfoot!”

“Oh _hell_ yeah!”

You sat cross legged next to him, eagerly staring at the tv. You were so close, and it took all of Dib’s effort not to wrap his arm around you.

Dib had a hard time focusing on the tv, you were just so close abd your hair looked so shiny and your skin seemed so soft and you smelled so good- was that creepy? It was probably a little creepy. But it was true. You always smelled like flowers. Not like flower scented shampoo but, like you'd spent an hour rolling around in rose petals and lavender buds.

As the episode progressed you seemed to get increasingly more fidgety, something he'd noticed you'd been doing a lot recently. It was never anything major, you just seemed... sort of nervous about something.

Little did Dib know, you were suffering from the same predicament as him.

You wanted to lay your head in his lap while you watched Mysterious Mysteries. You wanted him to play with your hair and tell you he thinks you're cute. You wanted to get on top of him and ride him until the sun rises in the morning.

You had very strong feelings for Dib.

He was always nice to you. You’d almost tackle-hugged him the last time he’d dropped his coat over you. It was big on you, and considering the height difference, _all_ of his clothes would be big on you. It was warm and smelled like a burnt fuse plug.

You wanted to wear his coat more often. Sometimes you’d conveniently “forget” to pack your blanket, or pajamas, or occasionally your underwear. Tonight you’d remembered to forget all three.

Mostly you just wanted to borrow his clothes. He never seemed to mind, in fact he was always more than eager to offer a comfy pair of oversized sweatpants and a t-shirt he’d probably never washed. Not that you minded, they always smelled like the forest you’d go looking for monsters in.

You wriggled around in your seat restlessly, and he wrung his hands together with a nervous aura that matched yours. But it didn’t seem awkward, or tense. Despite the mild unease you both wore, it was just like every other night you’d spent together.

Comfortable.

The episode came to a close and you were both met with a moment of silence while some stupid infomercial played in the background.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it," you start. Dibs heart picks up. Holy shit, was it happening? The moment he'd been dreaming of for years now? He turned to you, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "There's no fucking way Bigfoot migrated to the southwest. I mean, come on. Can you even imagone seeing Bigfoot in like Arizona or something? That guy was so full of shit!"

Dib froze for a moment, letting his hopes come crashing back down. His disappointment was immeasurable and his day was ruined. Well, that's not true. He was incredibly disappointed but mostly in himself for being so overeager.

He collected himself quickly, not wanting to seem upset. You always looked so sad when he was upset, even if it wasn’t directed at you, and he didn’t want you to be sad.

“Plus, Bigfoot is a mammal built for chilly mountainous regions with harsh winters! There’s no logical reason for it to move to somewhere hot!”

The pair of you went back and forth, tearing down the episode’s conclusion of a Texan Bigfoot. You settled into a comfortable dialogue for a while, with minimal embarrassment, until Dib’s stomach growled.

“Popcorn time!” You shrieked, jumping off the couch and bouncing towards the kitchen.

“Bring soda too!” Called Dib, who wasn’t thrilled about having to be without you for any period of time, but who welcomed the chance to collect himself and his thoughts. Or more accurately, to _reign in_ his thoughts.

The harder he tried to stifle thoughts of kissing you while the outro theme of Mysterious Mysteries played on tv in the background, the more frustrated he got with himself. On the one hand he wanted to just stuff all of his feelings for you so far down that you'd never have a clue he thought about you as anything more than a purely platonic friend. On the other hand he wanted to confess his love for you right then and there.

You returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda in hand, and all of Dib's resolve melted away. The very sight of you made his heart leap. He tried hard not to let it show but he was most definitely swooning.

You set the popcorn bowl between the two of you and handed Dib a soda. He was embarrassed by how excited he got when your fingers brushed as you gave him the can.

"So, what do you want to watch next?" Dib asked. You had an incredible talent for knowing when all the good shows were playing and on what channel. You shrugged and stuffed a handful of popcorn in your mouth.

"There's nothin' good on tonight. Unless you feel like watching late night talk shows or the weather channel." You lifted up a single piece of popcorn and pulled your arm back to throw it. Dib opened his mouth and you threw it, missing and hitting his glasses instead.

You had never once been able to get a piece of popcorn into Dib's mouth. He liked to tease you about having terrible aim, to which you would usually respond by throwing a handful of popcorn at him.

"Oh! You know what we should do? We should play truth or dare!" You clapped your hands, excited about your own idea. Dib laughed, your enthusiasm was absolutely adorable.

"Truth or dare? What are we twelve?" He joked. You tossed a popcorn kernel at him in retaliation.

"For that comment, I'm making you go first! Truth or dare Dib?"

“Truth!” He said.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck FUCK.” He thought.

You got an absolutely wicked smile, and tapped your chin in an exaggerated caricature of thinking.

“Hmm...when was the last time you washed that shirt?”

Well...it won’t exactly help his cause in getting you to marry him eventually, but it’s not the _worst_ question you could have asked.

“Uh...I think Dad did laundry like...a couple weeks ago?”

You laughed and tossed another piece of popcorn at him. Again you missed, and again you hit his glasses.

“Ok, your turn, if you’re so confident! Truth or dare?”

"I'm not a _coward_ so dare!" You sat up confidently. Dib took a moment to think up a dare that would be funny without totally humiliating you.

"I dare you to go try to make conversation with Gaz for a whole minute!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest the way he always did when he was being a smug little shit. God you loved that look on him. You did not however like the idea of trying to socialize with Gaz. She could probably kill you in less than a minute and frankly she probably _would_ if you bothered her for too long.

"Geez, Dib I thought we were friends! Why are you trying to kill me?" You shouted, but you hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs giggling all the while.

You returned no more than 30 seconds later, squealing while Gaz threw things at you as you ran down the stairs. You dove onto the couch, spilling most of the popcorn as you landed.

"DON'T. BOTHER ME. AGAIN." Gaz shouted and then stomped away to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Dib was absolutely losing his mind with laughter.

"What did you _do_ to her? I said make conversation not summon a demon!" Dib said between bouts of uproarious laughter.

"Well, I'll say two things. One, Gaz has _very_ interesting taste in games. And two, _always_ knock." You said, sitting up.

"Oh gross that's my sister you're talking about!" Dib tossed a handfull of floor popcorn at you.

"What? Everybody does it! I do it, you do it, that kid who hides at the back of the library in the morning DEFINITELY does it. Everybody masturbates Dib!"

You exclaimed. Dib didn't want to think about you masturbating. Well. He did want to, just not right now when you could see his body reacting to those thoughts.

"Okay, okay seriously though. Truth or dare?"

“Truth.”

“Bad move, Dib-stick. When was the last time _you_ did gross things to ~interesting~ ideas?”

Dib laughed nervously and faked a cough.

"Jeez, I mean... That depends on what you consider 'interesting'." He'd hoped you would lay off it, even a little bit but you didn't. In fact you only upped the ante, gasping and leaning towards him with a delighted and scandalized look on your face.

"Oh it's gotta be something _super_ weird if you're not just telling me!"

Oh lord.

“Is it mothman’s pecs? Is it xeno porn? Oh shit, I’ll bet it is! I’ll bet it’s the Xenomorph Queen!”

“No! Oh geez, nothing like _that_!”

“Pfft. Boo, lame! But cmon now I’m curious I gotta know!”

Shit shit shit. Gotta come up with an excuse, a believable one, something that’s odd enough to quell your curiosity but still not freak you out.

“Is it one of the kids from school?”

Dib choked on his soda.

“Ohh that hit a nerve! Is it Zita?”

“No!”

“Is it Gretchen?”

“No!!”

“Is it... _Keef_?!”

“What?”

“Is it... _ZIM_?!”

“Ok now you’re just making fun of me!”

“Ok yeah fine I am, but I’m still curious!”

"You know what? I'm not telling you." He said. It was suspicious as all hell but he couldn't think of any other way out of it.

"What the fuck? You cant do that, that's not how this game works!" You cried, lobbing handful after handful of popcorn at him. Dib laughed and threw up his arms to shield his face from all the excess butter.

"It can be your own personal Mysterious Mystery!"

"You suck, Dib!"

"And yet, you keep coming back." That softened you. You dropped the handful of floor corn you were about to throw back into the bowl.

"Yeah," you said quietly, with a fondness that made Dib's heart race. "I sure do." You made eye contact and for a brief moment it was like time had slowed down. It was as if there was nothing in the world but you and Dib, just looking at each other and smiling, drunk on your love for one another. Then the moment faded, and both you and Dib let out an awkward laugh.

Before the silence could contaminate all of your good vibes, Dib nudged you with his foot.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, in a hushed voice that sent shivers down your spine.

"Truth." You said, sitting up straight. Dib thought it over for a moment.

"If you're gonna torture me with weird questions I'm gonna do the same to you! So.... Are you," he coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "A virgin?" He whispered, like he was afraid you would hear him.

You giggled and covered your face with your hands.

"Oh my God Dib, seriously?" You squealed.

"Hey, you asked me what I jerk off to I think I'm allowed to ask if you're a virgin!" He tried to defend his question but internally he was slamming his head against the wall and praying for spontaneous combustion.

"No, no, that's not the part that I," you laugh so hard you snort, your cheeks practically glowing. Dib thought you were at your most beautiful when you were like that, laughing so hard you could hardly speak. "I mean come on Dib. I didn't even have my first kiss until last summer, of course I'm a virgin!"

"Woah woah wait, you never told me you kissed anybody!"

You groaned abd rolled your eyes.

"It was just some guy from Bigfoot Camp. My cabin and his cabin were right next to each other and we all got together and played spin the bottle one night. It wasn't even good!"

“Wait...for real?”

“Yeah. Don’t get your hopes up, there’s no big juicy story, and honestly it really sucked.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah.” You said, but changed the subject before the silence could become awkward. “Don’t think I’m gonna gloss over the fact that you admitted to jerking off about something particular though. If you’re so determined to make this a game, then I’ll play. I’ll play _hard_.”

Dib’s eye twitched, just out of your field of vision. The way you’d punctuated that last sentence did things to his guts. Things he didn’t want to think about with you sitting next to him, practically leaning on him.

The way you smirked at him did not make the situation any easier for Dib.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" You asked.

"Truth."

"Ugh, Dib you can't pick truth every single time, that no fun!" You whined.

"I can and I will!" Dib responded. You pondered what question you were going to ask him, and you did that adorable thing you do when you're concentrating, where you stick your tongue out and bite it.

"You know what? Uno reverse card, bitch! Are _you_ a virgin?"

Dib snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I've never even kissed anybody, what do you think?"

You seemed both surprised and... excited? Dib wasn't quite sure what your expression meant bit it made his stomach flip regardless.

"Never? Like _never_ never?" You asked in a whisper, as if it were too scandalous to speak of at a normal volume.

"Yeah, like _never_ never." Dib whispered back. He wasn't quite sure why you were whispering but he went with it anyways.

You sat up straight, eyes going wide and cheeks burning. 'I could be his first,' you thought. You were so close to him, and he was so sweet, and you wanted to kiss him _so bad_.

"Truth or dare?" Dib whispered to you.

"Dare." You whispered back.

Dib panicked internally. He had a plan, he had an _incredible_ plan that could go either the best way possible or the worst...but he had an out.

“Y-you said your first kiss sucked...can you, maybe, teach me how to, uh, _not_ suck?”

“Is that a dare, Dibble?”

“I mean, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, it’s just a game—“

You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He squeaked, and gripped the arm of the couch to keep himself balanced.

He wasn’t half bad, not exactly a master but...better than you expected.

You pulled back and he looked shocked, like he hadn’t expected anything like that at all to ever happen. He cleared his throat, and tried (and failed) to be subtle about wiping the drool off his chin with his coat sleeve.

“This...isn’t gonna make things, ya’know... _awkward,_ is it?”

“Of course not! It’s...just a lesson, we’re still friends...right?”

Dib was torn between being relived and being crushed.

"Yeah of course!" He said, even though he wanted to cry.

"Well, then as your _friend_ " you cringed as you said the word. You just kissed the love of your life and you were calling him your _friend_?! "Can I offer some constructive criticism?"

"Uhhhh, yeah, I mean of course." He said. God he hoped that meant he would get to kiss you again. You tasted like popcorn and soda and everything good in the world.

"Okay, first your glasses poked me in the eye like four times so let's just..." you lifted his glasses off his nose and placed them on his head. "And second, maybe go a little easier on the tongue stuff. Less is more you know?"

Dib blushed furiously, partially from embarrassment and partially from the fact that he just kissed you and his brain was completely overloaded.

"And last, you should like... Fuck this is gonna sound weird but like," you huffed and ran a hand through your hair, giggling nervously. "Touch me. Like, when youre kissing someone you don't want only your mouths to be touching you know? It feels impersonal and weird that way." You were both blushing like crazy.

"Where do I...?" He held out his hands, unsure of what exactly you meant by _touching_.

You moved the popcorn bowl and laid your legs across his.

"It doesn't have to be anything crazy just like, get close," you leaned against him. "And maybe... put one hand on my thigh." Dib followed your command without hesitation. Your breathing was getting shakey, you wanted to just tell him to grab your ass and go wild but you refrained. You pressed your hands against his chest. "And... put your other hand in my hair." You whispered.

Dib complied and for a moment you were both frozen, breaths mingling, hands yearning to wander, hearts beating so hard you could hear them.

"Fuck, I'm in love with you."

"Dib, I love you."

Neither one of you is sure who said what first but it didn't really matter because now you were pressed against each other, kissing like your lives depended on it.

Your hands were in his hair, threading your fingers through the dark roots. The hand resting on your thigh pulled you to the side, forcing you entirely onto his lap.

He took your advice at first, but was clearly too lost in the haze to bother being careful.

His hands migrated to your waist, subconsciously desiring to keep you as close as possible. You could feel him getting hard through your shorts, and the thought of you doing _that_ , to _h_ _im_ only made you want to take it farther.

Until Dib pulled back and gasped, both from the lack of oxygen and the pleasure. He stared at you for a moment, eyes half-lidded and hazy, a string of saliva connecting your open mouths.

And then he pushed you off the couch and ran upstairs.

You heard the bathroom door shut (and lock) almost instantly after your brain had caught up with what happened.

Dib was _supremely_ lucky that you found his complete lack of social finesse cute.

Before going upstairs after him you took a moment to just lay on the floor and squeal with delight. He loves you! He kissed you! He got hard because of you! Holy shit!

You sat up and slowly made your way upstairs. You could faintly hear what Dib was... _doing_ through the door. You cleared your throat to let him know you were there and heard him shriek and stop moving.

"Would now be a bad time to ask you what you jerk off to?" There was a moment of silence before Dib let out a laugh and responded.

"I think it's pretty obvious." He said, his voice was muffled by the door but you could hear how strained he was, how much he needed to let go. God you were going to fuck this boy if it was the last thing you ever did.

"I wanna hear you say it," you said, your hand traveling up your stomach to your chest. You were desperate for some kind of stimulation.

"I..." He takes a shuddering breath. "I jerk off to you."

"Tell me more." You insisted, squeezing your breasts through the fabric of your shirt. "Tell me... Tell me exactly what you think about when you jerk off to me."

“Ffffffuck...I think about you...that one time it rained on us when we were walking home...your shirt was almost see-thru...”

“What else...”

“I picture you in my coat...”

“And?”

“...and nothing else...”

“I can make that happen.”

He moaned like a fucking pornstar at that comment.

“Don’t be _too_ loud, or do you want someone to hear?”

“No. I wanna keep you to myself!” He said without thinking.

 _That_ went straight to your core. You removed your hand from your breast and began rubbing yourself through your jeans.

"Do you wanna know what I think about, Dib?"

" _Yes_ ," he whined.

"I think about sitting in your lap while we watch tv, and how you woud react if I started grinding on you. And I think about you pinning me to your bed and... _Fuck_!" You groaned. You needed to touch him and you needed to touch him _now_. "Dib, open the door." You commanded, your voice strained with need.

You heard him shuffle, zip up his pants and unlock the door. When he opened up the door, you both stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of one another flushed with desire.

You looked at his cock straining against his jeans and _sweet fuck_ those jeans were barely containing him. The sight made your mouth water and your cunt wet.

Dib saw you, one hand fondling your chest, the other one rubbing against your jeans and he almost came right then and there.

You snapped out of your spell, pulling Dib into the hallway and kissing him, doing your best to get any friction you could.

He fumbled with the door, barely even sparing the time to lock it before he shoved you up against it. His mouth was on your neck, switching between kissing your jaw and sucking what you were sure were gonna be dark marks.

You whined, fruitlessly fumbling with his zipper. You couldn’t reach, so you settled for shoving his coat off of his shoulders, and pulling your own shirt over your head in one quick movement while he was distracted getting his own off.

He was almost drooling when he saw you. His hands shook and hovered above your stomach, not quite touching you, like he was afraid you’d disappear if he pushed too hard.

You held his hands in your own, pressing them to your waist, then guiding his dominant hand under the elastic of your shorts.

“Oh-ohh my goodness!”

“Hmm?”

“It-it’s all... _wet_...!”

“Nng...yeah, that’s the point!”

“But...did...did I do that? For real?!”

You silenced him, using your free hand to pull him by the hair into another kiss. He was shaking when you finally pulled back.

“Yeah, you did that to me. You’ve been _doing that_ for months.”

"Holy shit." He said breathlessly. Tentatively he stroked your clit, watching in awe as you twitched and your eyes fluttered. Dib slid his hand further, sliding one deliciously long finger into your hot wet cunt. You whined and bucked your hips against him.

"Y-you can put two in," you said, subtly begging for more. Dib got the hint and drew his finger out, curling it as he did, making you shake with pleasure . He slowly inserted two fingers into you.

The blissed out look on your face as he fingered you filled Dib with pride, amongst other things. With his free hand he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down around his shins. He hesitated to take his underwear off, not sure how far you wanted to go.

You wanted to go as far as your body would let you.

You gently pulled Dibs arm away from you and sunk down to your knees, making eye contact the whole time. You hooked your fingers around the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them down.

When his cock was freed of its confines you reached back and unhooked your bra, tossing it to the side in a single swift motion.

"Okay... I've never done this before so uhm. If I do it wrong just tell me okay?" You said. Dib was about to protest, to say that you couldn't do anything wrong, but every word he had ever learned melted away when he felt your tongue on his cock.

The whine he let out was absolutely _heavenly_. Dib leaned one arm against the door frame, tangling his other hand in your hair to ease you, gently, farther onto him.

You were more than happy to do what he wanted. You took him into your mouth as far as your gag reflex would let you, sucking on his softly in a teasing way. You swished your tongue along the base of his cock and felt it pulse in your mouth, the salty taste of his pre-cum dripping down your throat.

“Ffffuck...ah, if you keep that up I’m not gonna last long...!”

You moaned softly around him, sending vibrations through his body that made him shudder. You pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to lick over the slit at the tip of his cock.

And then you pulled off of him completely. He was about to protest, to whine, to _beg_ , but was silenced by the sight of you frantically tugging your own shorts off, your lack of underwear and soaking wet core leaving a sticky spot of fluid on the crotch of them.

You leaned back against the door, opening your legs just enough that he could see your need. His mouth hung open, cheeks blushing deep red, and you were sure that if he were still wearing his glasses they’d be fogged over entirely.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Dib quickly pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Once he had kicked them off he hesitated, making you worry.

"What's wrong?" You asked, praying that you hadn't done anything to upset him or make him regret what he'd been doing.

"Nothing! I just... I mean, if we're about to. Y'know... I mean do we really wanna do it in the bathroom?" He asked. You smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Do you wanna move this to your bedroom?" You asked. He nodded aggressively. "Wait but what if Gaz sees us?!" Dib unlocked the door again and peeked his head out.

"Her door is closed, come on!" He took you by the hand and the two of you ran naked down the hall into his room.

When you got there you immediately sat down on the bed. You spread your legs, putting yourself on display for him and leaned back, supporting yourself by your elbows. Dib took a silent moment to stand and admire the sight he had been presented with.

Then he placed himself between your legs and ground his hips into yours, cock sliding against your soaked folds. You both moaned in tandem.

"Dib, I want you to fuck me." You begged breathlessly.

"I- fuck I don't have a condom!" He said and tried to pull away from you. You locked your legs around his waist and pulled him back towards you.

"I'm on the pill, please just take me Dib."

He looked at you like you were every star in the night sky.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." You responded and for a moment your lust was overwhelmed by your love. You sat up and kissed him, slow and sweet. He still used too much tongue but you were starting to love it. You broke the kiss and leaned back onto the bed.

"This might hurt. Like a lot." Dib said, positioning his cock at your entrance. You nodded, greatly underestimating the pain you were about to feel. Dib slowly pushed the head into you and you grabbed fistfuls of his sheets. Your mouth hung open but no sound came out and your eyes began to water. "I'm sorry, fuck I'm so sorry." Dib moaned.

He felt guilty for experiencing so much pleasure when you were in so much pain.

Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes, but you bit your lip and smiled. It hurt, but at the same time it felt _unbearably good_. You failed to choke back a moan, and practically sobbed out Dib’s name.

“Hnng...I know, I know, I’m sorry, fuck...just wait a sec, it’ll stop hurting, I promise...”

You whined, halfway between blinding pleasure and burning pain. Dib shook, trembling at the stimulation, but kept as still as possible while you adjusted.

You lifted your hips slightly once the stinging stopped, pushing him an inch or two deeper into you. He gasped, clearly unprepared for how _good_ it felt. He kissed you, and you felt one of his own tears drop onto your cheek beside your own.

“Can I...fuck... _please_ can I move?”

You whimpered and nodded, unable to form words or even complete thoughts. Dib kissed you again, then rested his forehead on yours and struggled to keep his eyes open as he pushed into you, agonizingly slowly.

“Oh god, oh geez, oh _fuck_ that’s good...you’re perfect, you’re fucking perfect, just like I imagined...”

“I love you...!”

Another deep kiss.

“I love you too...!”

Once again you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer, taking him almost to the hilt. You'd never had anything that deep inside of you before and the pain mixed with pleasure made you writhe.

You both moaned in tandem. Dib kissed your cheek and you wrapped your arms around him, holding him close as he stretched you out.

"You're so fucking big," you whined. Dib shuddered at the praise and carefully pushed all the way into you.

"You're so tight. And so fucking wet." He said, sliding halfway out of you and then slowly pushing back in.

You let out an airy little laugh.

"Holy shit, you're taking my virginity. I didn't even think you _liked_ me two hours ago!" You smiled at the insanity of it all, how just a couple hours with your best friend had resulted in you getting your cherry popped. Dib laughed too.

"If somebody had told me this morning that I was going to lose my virginity to my favorite person in the world I would have said they were crazy."

You both pulled back to smile at each other before immediately leaning back in to kiss. As you kissed, Dib slowly began to pick up the pace.

One of your hands dug into his hair, holding his mouth to yours. He leaned on one of his elbows, reaching up to lace his fingers with your free hand, pushing it against the pillow you were lying on.

You moaned into his mouth, causing his hips to snap into yours suddenly, forcing him entirely inside of you. Your thighs were slightly sore from his hips forcing them to open so wide, you could feel the sweat on his body sticking him to you, the trembling of his hands and labored breaths betraying his collected persona.

He pulled out of you almost entirely, then let out a string of curses at the feeling of forcing his way back in with one quick thrust.

You lifted your hips up to meet his as best you could, with him matching your every movement, pushing your body back into his bed. The whole room smelled like sex, and pheromones, and _him_ , and the cloudy haze was making you feel almost light-headed.

The feeling of your cunt squeezing him every time he moved was driving Dib absolutely insane. He wanted to spend eternity inside of you. Or more specifically in this exact moment. He knew then that there would never be a feeling as beautiful as loving and being loved by you for the first time.

But, he had to admit he was getting kind tired. He pulled completely out of you, making you whine. The way your pussy held onto him, as if it were trying to keep him inside made him moan. Dib quelled your worried look by kissing you and guiding you up into a sitting position.

He layed down on the bed and you crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him again. You decided to tease him a little before putting him back inside you. You rubbed your pussy against his hard cock, careful not to let it slip inside.

Dib moaned and arched his back and gave you perhaps the sexiest puppy eyes you'd ever seen. You were quick to relieve him by lifting yourself up and sitting back down on his cock.

Riding his dick was probably the closest thing you could get to heaven on earth.

The sight of him on his back, with his hands on your hips, was almost certainly the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen in your life.

God, it just made you want to _ruin_ him.

Having gone numb to the pain, feeling nothing left but white-hot pleasure at being stuffed so full, you didn’t bother starting slow.

The half-shriek, half-gasp he let out made every second of pain worth it. Dib bit his lip and closed his eyes tight, squeezing another couple tears from his lashes.

You didn’t let up, just kept bucking into him as fast as your body would let you. It was cliche, but he felt _perfect_ inside of you.

“Fuck...fuck, I’m gonna...ah—“

“Do it. Cum inside me, fuck please...!”

Dib did as told, looking lost in bliss as he let go entirely and filled your insides with his cum. There was so much, you felt it drip out as you kept at it, riding his high to reach your own.

You cried when you came, so overwhelmed by the feeling of Dib fucking his own cum out of you, and just how incredible he felt inside you, and just how much you loved him. When your shaking and twitching finally ceased, your orgasm having taken hold of your entire body,, you carefully moved off of Dib, the sensation of his cock sliding out of you was both overstimulating and incredible.

You laid down beside him and he carefully dried your tears.

"I love you so much." You said with a sniffle.

"I love you too." Dib said pulling you close to him so he could hold you while you both cried, overwhelmed by love and the experience you'd just had together.

You kept your body pressed against his, the feeling of his skin against yours keeping you grounded in reality. It reassured you that this wasn’t a dream. He seemed to feel the same, arms wrapped around your ribs tight in a clingy manner.

He kissed your forehead, then your nose, then left a trail of them from your neck to your mouth, before finally settling on keeping his lips against yours in silence.

You stayed like that for a moment, until he sat up. You were disappointed, sad, almost lonely, until he grabbed the fluffy blanket with a UFO print, the one you’d gotten him for his last birthday, from the end of his bed and wrapped it around the pair of you.

The soft, fluffy warmth of the blanket mixed with the reassuring warmth of Dib’s body heat. His soft breathing and heartbeat were comforting, calming. You laid your head on his chest, content just to enjoy the feeling of his arms around you.

You were exhausted, physically and emotionally. But you felt safe here, with Dib. You closed your eyes and nuzzled against him, quickly succumbing to sleep.

Dib however, stayed awake. He was still processing every incredible thing that had happened tonight. His mind played certain memories on a loop until he too fell asleep. He would remember your smiling face while you played truth our dare, then the taste of popcorn on your lips when he kissed you, then the sound of your voice through the bathroom door, and lastly the velvety feeling of your cunt wrapped around his weeping cock.

He held your sleeping form and for the first time, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Zim, spying through the window: What the FUCK did I just witness


End file.
